valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dota 2-Updates (2016)
thumb|320pxDies ist eine übersetzte Auflistung sämtlicher Updates für'' Dota 2, die zwischen Januar und Dezember 2016 erschienen sind. Januar 05. Januar 2016 *Veränderte die Wegfindung für Lane-Creeps und neutrale Creeps in Zusammenhang mit Clockwerks Cogs, Tusks Ice Shards, Natures Prophet Sprout und Earthshakers Fissure. Diese funktionieren nun ähnlich wie Earthshakers Fissure, die geändert wurde, sodass eine begrenzte Anzahl an Creeps an ihm vorbeikommt. *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem die Abklingzeiten der Ladungen von Spin Web, Spirit Siphon, Stone Caller, Fire Remnant und Demonic Purge unter Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter nicht richtig von Octarine Core oder der Rune des Arkanen beeinflusst wurden. *Behob, dass bei Tinys Modell manchmal Teile fehlten, wenn man Spiele wiederbetrat oder zusah. *Benutzerdefinierte Spiele nutzen nun die normalen Regeln zum Pausieren. *Stellte das Sichtbarkeitsvolumen von Earthshakers Fissure im Nebel des Krieges um. *Behob, dass die Super- und Mega-Creeps der ersten Welle auf allen Lanes zu stark waren. *Behob, dass die Glyphe nicht auf Statuen wirkte. *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem die Effekte von Kinetic Gems auf besessenen Gegenständen nicht korrekt in der Helden-Demomodus-Vorschau zu sehen waren. *Behob einen Fehler mit dem Helden-Demomodus, bei dem dieser nicht den korrekten Stil für ausgerüstete Gegenstände anzeigte. *Broodmothers Netze sind nun immer sichtbar für ihr Team und Zuschauerinnen und Zuschauer. *Behob die Transparenz beim visuellen Effekt von Elder Titans Echo Stomp. 06. Januar 2016 *Tinys Fähigkeit Toss kann wieder auf Runen angewandt werden. *Arc Wardens Klon profitiert nun vollständig von geteilten Divine Rapiers, die von Verbündeten fallen gelassen wurden. *Verbesserte die Performance des Klienten, wenn die Benutzeroberfläche versteckt ist. *Workshop - Behob die Handhabung von Effektmodellen für Waffen von Skywrath Mage. *Lichtbrechende Gegenstände wie Morphlings Blade of Tears rendern nun korrekt im Ladebildschirm. 07. Januar 2016 *Verbesserte die Performance des Klienten, wenn man Einheiten mit Bonusschaden auswählte. Zuvor konnten Einbrüche der Bildfrequenz auftreten, wenn man solche Einheiten auswählte. *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem der Öffnungssound eines Schatzes manchmal weiterspielte, wenn man die Seite verließ. *Behob, dass das Shanghai Major 2016 fälschlicherweise unter dem Punkte 'Professionell' erschien (kann nun unter 'Premium' gefunden werden). *Behob, dass manche Partien des Shanghai Majors nicht in der Liste der Livespiele erschienen. *Behob fehlerhafte Detailtexturen bei Legion Commanders Arcana. *Behob einen Fehler, in den Werkzeugen des Workshops, bei dem neue benutzerdefinierte Spiele nicht hochgeladen werden konnten. *Verbesserte die Fehlermeldungen der Werkzeuge aus dem Workshop. 08. Januar 2016 *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem der Effekt von Drodo nicht die richtigen Farben besaß, wenn er mit einem anderen Prismatic Gem als dem anfänglichen ausgestattet war. *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem viele Effekte von Ethereal Gems einfarbig ershcinen, obwohl sie eigentlich wechselnde Farben besitzen sollten, wie etwa Trail of the Burning Doom. *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem Gems mit Autogrammen auf der zugehörigen Seite mit den Gegenstandsdetails nicht entommen werden konnten. *Behob einen Rückgang der Bildfrequenz, wenn man schnell zwischen Einheiten wechselte, die Nutzgegenstände mit animierten Inventarbildern (Radiance, Rapier or Mjollnir) besaßen. 11. Januar 2016 *Diverse Fehler im Zusammenhang mit den Aufwertungsessenzen wurden behoben. *Behob einen Absturz, der auftrat, wenn man versuchte, einen heldenspezifischen Gem in einen Gegenstand für einen anderen Helden einzusetzen und behob einen Fehler, bei dem ungültige Gems in der Liste der in die Fassung einsetzbaren Gems auftauchten. *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem manchmal die Nutzeroberfläche für seltene Fassungen bei den falschen Gegenständen auftauchte. *Es ist nun möglich, Autogramm-Gems im Arsenal zu kombinieren, indem man sie mit Rechts anklickt und 'Nutzen mit...' auswählt. *Behob eine fehlerhafte Interaktion zwischen Rubicks Spell Steal und Arc Wardens Tempest Double. 13. Januar 2016 *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem der derzeitige Preispool aktiver Ligen nicht korrekt auf der Shop angezeigt wurde. *Behob einen Fehler beim Rendern des Nebels des Krieges, wodurch dieser nun genauer ist, wenn er sichtbare Gebiete anzeigt, die sehr klein sind. *Wards und Tangos können nicht mehr mit Illusionen geteilt werden. *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem konsumierte Moon Shards nicht zum Gesamtvermögen dazugezählt wurden. *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem Spielernamen durch lokalisierte Strings ersetzt werden konnten. 14. Januar 2016 *Behob einen ausnutzbaren Matchmaking-Fehler mit Oracle. Nutzerinnen und Nutzer, die diesen missbraucht haben, wurden in die anfängliche Kalibrierung für Ranglistenspiele zurückgesetzt. *Behob einen Fehler mit Partikeleffekten, die zu Einheiten gehörten, die sich im Nebel des Krieges befanden, wodurch diese an den falschen Stellen angezeigt wurden. 18. Januar 2016 *Erhöhte die gesamte Auswahlzeit jedes Teams bei CD von 150 auf 180. *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem Earth Spirits Boulder Smash aufhörte, auf Einheiten zu zielen. 19. Januar 2016 *Behob einen Fehler, durch den das Teilen von Wards, während man die Kontrolle über eine beschworene Einheit besaß, manchmal dazu führte, dass man diese platzierte. *Behob einen Fehler mit Clockwerks Cogs, bei dem Gegner diese für eine kurze Zeit nach deren Zerstörung weiterhin angreifen konnten. 20. Januar 2016 (I) Allgemeine Aktualisierungen * Arc Wardens Tempest Double gewährt Arc Warden nun Erfahrungspunkte, wenn es den letzten Schlag für einen Kill an einem gegnerischen Helden ausführt. * Behob einen Fehler mit Chens Holy Persuasion und Lifestealers Infest, durch das Chens Auswahlmenü beschädigt wurde. * Behob einen Fehler, bei dem Doppelklick-Befehle mit den aufgewerteten Boots of Travel dazu führten, dass diese einen Verbündeten im Brunnen auswählten, anstelle des Brunnen selbst. Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.86d * Aether Lens benötigt nun ein Rezept im Werte von 550 Gold, anstelle der Cloak (gewährt auch keine Magieresistenz mehr). * Abklingzeit von Hand of God wird nicht mehr durch Aghanim's Scepter reduziert. * Invokers Grundagilität wurde von 20 auf 14 reduziert. * Manakosten von Deafening Blast wurden von 200 auf 300 erhöht. 20. Januar 2016 (II) *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem Doppel-Tapen zum Zentireren der Kamera nicht funktionierte. 22. Januar 2016 *Bounty Hunters Track gewährt kein Bonusgold mehr bei Arc Wardens Tempest Double. *Behob einen Auswahlfehler mit Nicht-Heldeneinheiten, wenn sie zeitweise nicht angeklickt werden konnten, wenn sie beispielsweise unter dem Einflusse von Astral Imprisonment standen. 25. Januar 2016 *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem manche Projektile, die von Einheiten beschworen wurden, die in der Partie noch nicht zu sehen gewesen sind, ebenfalls unsichtbar waren, wie beispielsweise Miranas Sacred Arrow, wenn er beim Streite um die ersten Runen abgefeuert wurde, bevor man Mirana sehen konnte. 27. Januar 2016 28. Januar 2016 (I) *Behob diverse Abstürze, die insbesondere bei Rechnern mit integrierten Grafikkarten auftraten. *Entfernte kürzlich erhaltene Niedrige Priorität-Strafen von Nutzerinnen und Nutzern. *Einige Verbesserungen des Arbeitsspeichers. *Diverse Behebungen von Waffenumgebungseffekten, welche die falsche Farbe zeigten. *Behob spiegelndes Terrorblade-Arcana. 28. Januar 2016 (II) *Behob einen Fehler, der das Erfüllen der letzten Quest von Lina verhinderte. *Behob einen Fehler mit Witch Doctor, bei dem der Schaden für die Ultimate-Herausforderung nicht gewertet wurde. *Behob fehlende Partikel im Heldenporträt bei Terrorblades Dämonenform. Februar 01. Februar 2016 *Behob, dass Quests nicht beim Wechseln oder Neuwählen funktionierten. *Änderte die Zeit für die Täglichen Heldenherausforderungen von 24 auf 22 Stunden. *Behob, dass Dragon Knight sich bei der letzten Quest mit Armlet selbst verletzen konnte. *Vergrößerte den Bereich zum Abschließen der Welcome to the Jungle-Quest. 04. Februar 2016 *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem der Chat im Spiele manchmal den falschen Helden in der Sprechleiste anzeigte. *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem die Fenster im Hauptmenü manchmal überlappten. *Behob, dass die Emoticons aus dem Spielpass - Winter 2016 nicht im Spiele erschienen. 05. Februar 2016 Allgemeine Aktualisierungen '''ALLGEMEIN' * Behob einen Fehler, bei dem manche Dragon Forms von Dragon Knights fehlerhafte Auswahlkästen nutzte. * Behob einen Fehler, bei dem Kopieren/Einfügen im Chat nicht funktionierte, wenn man den Text von rechts nach links auswählte. * Behob, dass die Errungenschaft für das zehnfache Vergeben von Trinkgeld die Belohnung nicht vergab (wir vergaben diese nachträglich an alle Spielerinnen und Spieler, welche diese bislang beendet haben). UNDOKUMENTIERTES * Fügte den Pfad der Blüte zu den Quest-Pfaden des Spielpasses - Winter 2016 hinzu. * Der neue Pfad ist nur zwischen dem 05. und 15. Februar 2016 spielbar. * Schaltete einen zweiten Stil für das “Legacy of the Eldwurm Crest”-Set von Dragon Knight frei. Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.86e *Abklingzeit von Savage Roar wurde von 28/24/20/16 auf 38/32/26/20 erhöht. *Zauberreichweite von Earths Spirits Enchant Remnant unter Aghanim's Scepter wurde von 600 auf 125 reduziert. März 23. März 2016 NUTZERSCHNITTSTELLE *Fügte eine neue Schnittstelle für Minikarten-Einstellungen hinzu. *Gestaltete die Nutzerschnittstelle des Einstellungsfensters neu. *Alle nicht-maschinenspezifischen Einstellungen werden nun in der Steam Cloud gespeichert. *Behob, dass man keine Spielsuche starten konnte, während man einem Spiele zuschaut. *Diverse Behebungen bei geführter Kamera. *Ermöglichte es, Mausrad oben und unten sowie Maus 3 als Tastenkombinationen hinzuzufügen. *Wenn man die Maus nun über das Attributsfenster einer Einheit bewegt, wird der Angriffsradius visuell angezeigt. *Behob, dass in angepassten Spielen veränderte Zeichenketten in andere Spiele übertragen wurden. *Fügte einen Reichweitenindikator für Gegenstände hinzu, der beim Herüberbewegen der Maus angezeigt wird. *Aktualisierte alle Fähigkeiten, auf dass sie alle einen Reichweitenindikator anzeigen, wenn man die Maus darüber bewegt. *Fügte eine Option hinzu, durch die man den eigenen Lebensbalken gegenüber Verbündeten besonders hervorheben kann, um den eigenen Helden besser zu erkennen (grün für Sie, gelb für Verbündete und rot für Gegner). *Fügte eine Rechtsklick-Option zu der Arsenal-Vorschau oben rechts hinzu, um Dinge direkt auszupacken und auszurüsten. *Es existiert nun eine Option, mit der man Schnellzauber nach dem Loslassen des Knopfes wirkt, anstelle direkt mit dem Drücken. *Fügte Support (Strg-Shift-Klick) für das Hinzufügen eigener Gegenstände im Schnellkauf-Fenster hinzu. WIRTSCHAFT *Fügte Tinker zum Workshop für Gegenstände hinzu. *Fügte Bane zum Workshop für Gegenstände hinzu. *Fügte Night Stalker zum Workshop für Gegenstände hinzu. April 25. April 2016 Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.87 ALLGEMEIN *Überarbeitete Ranglisten-All Pick. Vor der Auswahlphase gibt es nun eine Wahlphase von 15 Sekunden, in der man Heldinnen und Helden bannen kann. Alle Spielerinnen und Spieler wählen unterschiedliche Heldinnen und Helden. Danach wird die Hälfte dieser zufällig ausgewählt und gebannt. **Es kann nicht zweifach für denselben Helden oder dieselbe Heldin gestimmt werden. Das Spiel zeigt an, welche Heldinnen und Helden ausgewählt wurden, aber nicht, wer sie ausgewählt hat. **Die zufällige Bannauswahl wählt höchstens 3 Heldinnen oder Helden der Auswahl einer Mannschaft aus, damit es halbwegs ausgeglichen ist. Die Anzahl der Banne entspricht der Hälfte der Ausgewählten. Ist die Anzahl der Banne ungerade, wird sie zufällig ab- oder aufgerundet. *Grundlebenspunkte wurden von 180 auf 200 erhöht. *Lebenspunkte pro Stärkepunkt wurden von 19 auf 20 erhöht. *Grundmana der Heldinnen und Helden wurde von 0 auf 50 erhöht. *Mana pro Intelligenzpunkt wurde von 13 auf 12 reduziert. *Intelligenz erhöht nun alle 16 Punkte den Zauberschaden um 1%. **100 Intelligenz geben einem beispielsweise einen Bonus von etwa 16%. Es gelten dieselben Regeln wie für die Zauberschaden-Verstärkung der Aether Lens. GELÄNDE *Passte die Position des Radiant-Stufe 2-Turmes und der umstehenden Bäume an. *Verschob die Treppe zwischen dem Dire-Secret Shop und den Dire-Alten etwas weiter nach hinten und machte sie schmaler. GEGENSTÄNDE Neue Gegenstände Veränderte Gegenstände HELDEN *Abaddon: **Verlangsamung aus Curse of Avernus wurde von 5/10/15/20% auf 8/12/16/20% erhöht. *Ancient Apparition: **Abklingzeit von Cold Feet wurde von 15/13/11/9 auf 13/11/9/7 reduziert. **Schadenszeit von Cold Feet wurde von 0,8/1,6/2,5/3,4 to 0/1/2/3 geändert. *Arc Warden: **Flux verlangsamt nicht länger magieimmune Einheiten. **Flux kann nun entfernt werden. **Verlangsamung aus Flux wurde von 50% auf 35/40/45/50% reduziert. **Abklingzeit von Magnetic Field wurde von 50 auf 35/30/25/20 reduziert. **Dauer von Magnetic Field wurde von 3,5/4/4,5/5 to 3,5/4,5/5,5/6,5 erhöht. **Magnetic Field verhindert nun nur noch Angriffe, die von außerhalb des Feldes erfolgten. **Manakosten von Spark Wraith wurden von 100/110/120/130auf kosntante 80 reduziert. **Verzögerung der Aktivierung von Spark Wraith wurde von 3 auf 2 reduziert. **Spark Wraith fügt nun für 0,4/0,5/0,6/0,7 eine Säuberung hinzu. **Schaden von Spark Wraith wurde von 150/200/250/300 auf 100/160/220/280 reskaliert. **Tempest Double hat keine Lebenspunkte-/Manakosten mehr. **Abklingzeiten für Gegenstände und Fähigkeiten bei Tempest Double verbleiben nun bei der Einheit. **Tempest Double kopiert nun keine Nutzgegenstände mehr, die beim Tode fallengelassen werden. ***Wie Gem und Divine Rapier. **Abklingzeit von Tempest Double wurde von 65/60/55 auf 50/40/30 reduziert. **Dauer von Tempest Double wurde von 20 auf 12/13/14 reduziert. **Wirkungsort von Tempest Double wurde von 0 auf 0,15 erhöht. **Stärkezuwachs wurde von 1,9 auf 2,3 erhöht. **Intelligenzzuwachs wurde von 2,1 auf 2,6 erhöht. *Axe: ** Schadenstyp von Counter Helix wurde von physisch zu rein geändert. ** Schaden von Counter Helix wurde von 100/135/170/205 auf 90/120/150/180 reduziert. *Bane: **Manakosten von Enfeeble wurden von 95/105/115/125 auf 95 reduziert. *Beastmaster: **Tagessicht-Reichweite des Call of the Wild-Falken wurde von 700/1000/1300/1600 auf 500/750/1000/1250 reduziert. **Nachtsicht-Reichweite des Call of the Wild-Falken wurde von 700/800/900/1000 auf 500/650/800/950 reduziert. *Bloodseeker: **Fügte Aghanim's Scepter zu Bloodseeker hinzu. ***Gewährt Rupture zwei Ladungen, die eine Nachladezeit von 40 Sekunden besitzen. **Wirkungsort von Rupture wurde von 0,6 auf 0,4 verbessert. **Stärkezuwachs wurde von 2 auf 2,4 erhöht. *Bounty Hunter: **Manakosten von Shadow Walk wurden von 50 au 65 erhöht. *Brewmaster: **Ersetzte Earths Brewling's Pulverize durch Demolish. ***Verursacht 150% Bonusschaden an Gebäuden. **Schadenstyp von Primal Split Earth & Storm wurde von 'Durchdringend' zu 'Held' geändert. **Rüstungstyp der Primal Split-Brewlinge wurde von 'Stark' zu 'Held' geändert. **Angriffsschaden von Primal Splits Earth wurde von 40/80/165 auf 30/60/90 reduziert. **Angriffsschaden von Primal Splits Storm wurde von 40/80/165 auf 20/40/60 reduziert. **Angriffsschaden von Primal Splits Fire wurde von 77/122/154 auf 80/120/160 reskaliert. ***Fire Brewlings Angriffstyp ist bereits 'Held'. **Storm Brewlings Schaden aus der Unsichtbarkeit heraus wurde von 100 auf 100/160/220 erhöht. ***Profitiert ebenfalls von der Änderung des Schadenstyps. *Bristleback: **Schadensgrenze von Bristleback wurde von 230 auf 210 reduziert. **Reichweite von Goo unter Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter wurde von 600 auf 700 erhöht. *Centaur Warrunner: **Abklingzeit von Double Edge wurde von 8 auf 6 reduziert. **Dauer von Stampede wurde von 3,75 auf 4,0 erhöht. *Chen: **Hand of God heilt Chens Creeps nicht mehr vollständig. *Clockwerk: **Schaden von Battery Assault wurde von 20/40/60/80 auf 20/45/70/95 erhöht. **Kleinere Veränderung bei Power Cogs: Rückstoß-Distanz/Dauer wurde von 252/0,84 to 250/0,85 geändert. *Crystal Maiden: **Abklingzeit von Crystal Nova wurde von 12 auf 12/11/10/9 reduziert. **Selbstregeneration von Arcana Aura auf Stufe 4 wurde von 6 auf 8 erhöht. *Dazzle: **Reichweite von Poison Touch wurde von 600 auf 600/650/700/750 erhöht. *Death Prophet: **Spirit Siphon gewährt nun keine Sichtweite mehr. **Schadenstyp von Spirit Siphon wurde von rein zu magisch geändert und geht nicht länger durch Zauberimmunität. **Schaden von Spirit Siphon wurde von 20 + 1/2/3/4% auf 25 + 1/2,5/4/5,5% erhöht. ***Bei standardmäßiger Magieresistenz ist der Schaden in etwa derselbe. **Dauer von Spirit Siphon wurde von 5 auf 6 erhöht. **Pufferzone von Spirit Siphon wurde von 300 auf 250 reduziert. **Basisstärke wurde von 19 auf 18 reduziert. *Disruptor: **Wirkungsbereich von Kinetic Field wurde von 325 auf 340 erhöht. *Dragon Knight: **Schadensreduktion durch Breathe Fire wurde von 20/25/30/35% auf 35% erhöht. **Abklingzeit von Breathe Fire wurde von 12 auf 14/13/12/11 reskaliert. **Basisschaden wurde um 4 erhöht. *Drow Ranger: **Wirkungsort von Gust wurde von 0,4 auf 0,25 verbessert. *Earth Spirit: **Rückstoßgeschwindigkeit von Boulder Smash wurde von 1200 auf 900 reduziert. **Basisgeschwindigkeit wurde von 305 auf 295 reduziert. *Earthshaker: **Überarbeitete Earthshakers Aghanim's Scepter. ***Enchant Totem wird zu einer bodengebundenen Zielfähigkeit, mit einer Reichweite von 900. Sie lässt einen in die Luft springen, am Zielort landen und Enchant Totem dort wirken. ***Wendet man die Fähigkeit auf sich selbst an, funktioniert die Fähigkeit wie ohne das Scepter und man springt nicht. *Elder Titan: **Schaden von Echo Stomp wurde von 80/90/100/110 auf 85/110/135/160 erhöht. **Gnadenfrist für das Aufwecken von durch Echo Stomp betäubte Einheiten wurde von 0,65 auf 0,8 erhöht. *Enchantress: **Schaden von Impetus wurde von 15/20/25% auf 14/18/22% reduziert. **Maximale Reichweite wurde von 2500 auf 1750 reduziert. ***Maximaler Schaden wurde im Prinzip von 375/500/625 auf 245/315/385 reduziert. *Enigma: **Behob, dass Demonic Conversion nicht auf Beastmasters Keiler oder Falken wirkte. *Faceless Void: **Reichweite von Time Walk wurde von 625 auf 675 erhöht. **Wirkungsort von Time Walk wurde von 0,2 auf 0,3 erhöht. **Abklingzeit von Time Dilation wurde von 36/30/24/18 auf 40/34/28/22 erhöht. **Verlangsamung aus Time Dilation wurde von 7/8/9/10 auf 8 reskaliert. **Time Lock gewährt nicht länger doppelten Schaden in der Chronosphere. **Schaden von Time Lock wurde von 40/50/60/70 auf 50/75/100/125 erhöht. **Aghanim's Scepter erhöht nicht länger die Dauer von Chronosphere. *Gyrocopter: **Überarbeitete Gyrocopters Aghanim's Scepter. ***Fügt nun eine Seitenkanone hinzu, der zufällig alle 1,4 Sekunden auf eine feindliche Einheit innerhalb eines Wirkungsbereiches von 600 schießt. ***Besitzt dieselben Schussregeln wie Rocket Barrage, greift aber nicht an, während man unsichtbar ist oder von Break behindert wird. ****Feuert auch, wenn Gyrocopter kampfunfähig ist, jedoch nicht bei Fähigkeiten, die einen von der Karte verschwinden lassen, wie etwa Astral Imprisonment oder Disruption. **Basisschaden wurde um 4 reduziert. *Huskar: **Maximale Angriffsgeschwindigkeit von Berserker's Blood wurde von 196/224/252/280 auf 220/260/300/340 erhöht. *Invoker: **Durch Invoke erzeugte Zauber haben nun eine von 0 auf 0,5 erhöhte Zauberzeit. **Cold Snap kann nun entfernt werden. **Abklingzeit von Ghost Walk wurde von 35 auf 45 reduziert. **Sichtweite von Tornado wurde von 600 auf 200 reduziert. ***Entspricht dem Wirkungsbereiche der Fähigkeit. **Leben/Mana der Forge Spirits wurden von Exort/Quas-Basis auf Quas/Exort-Basis geändert. **Basisintelligenz wurde von 22 auf 16 reduziert. ***Basisschaden wurde dementsprechend erhöht, damit er gleich bleibt. *Jakiro: **Reichweite von Macropyre wurde von 900 auf 1400 erhöht. **Macropyre kann nicht mehr auf Zieleinheiten gewirkt werden. **Dauer von Macropyre unter Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter wurde von 20 auf 30 Sekunden erhöht. *Juggernaut: **Der Healing Ward folgt Juggernaut nun standardmäßig. ***Wie Frozen Sigil Tusk folgt. *Keeper of the Light: **Bewegungstempo wurde von 315 auf 335 erhöht. *Earthshaker: **Radius von Echo Slam wurde von 575 auf 600 erhöht. 29. April 2016 Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.87b Helden * Bounty Hunter: ** Verlangsamung von Jinada reduziert von 25/27/29/31 % zu 18/22/26/30 % *Lich: **Abklingzeit von Sacrifice erhöht von 44/36/28/20 auf 60/50/40/30 **Manaumwandlung von Sacrifice erhöht von 25/40/55/70 % zu 30/50/70/90 % Item * Blade Mail: ** Abklingzeit erhöht von 13 auf 18 * Armlet of Mordiggian: ** Rüstungsbonus ist nun aktiv sobald voll aktiv Mai Juni 12. Juni 2016 Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.88 HELDEN *Abaddon: **Wirkungsort von Mist Coil wurde von 0,452 auf 0,35 reduziert. *Anti-Mage: **Dauer der Minibetäubung von Mana Void wurde von 0,15 auf 0,3 erhöht. *Arc Warden: **Abklingzeit von Flux wurde von 20 auf 18 reduziert. **Dauer von Tempest Double wurde von 12/13/14 auf 12/14/16 erhöht. **Abklingzeit von Tempest Double wurde von 50/40/30 auf 40/35/30 reduziert. *Bane: **Abklingzeit von Brain Sap wurde von 14 auf 14/13/12/11 reduziert. *Beastmaster: **Schaden von Primal Roar wurde von 200/250/300 auf 150/225/300 reduziert. *Bloodseeker: **Schaden von Rupture wurde von 20/40/60% auf 26/42/60% erhöht. **Abklingzeit von Blood Rite wurde von 30/25/20/15 auf 25/21/17/13 reduziert. *Bounty Hunter: **Selbst erhaltenes Gold durch Track wurde von 170/260/350 auf 150/250/350 reduziert. *Brewmaster: **Angriffsreichweite von Brewmasters Earth wurde von 128 auf 150 erhöht. **Angriffsreichweite von Brewmasters Fire wurde von 128 auf 150 erhöht. **Rüstung von Brewmasters Fire wurde von 0 auf 0/3/6 erhöht. **Dauer von Primal Split wurde von 15/17/19 auf 16/18/20 erhöht. *Centaur Warrunner **Abklingzeit von Double Edge wurde von 6 auf 5 reduziert. **Stärkezuwachs von Centaur Warrunner wurde von 3,8 auf 4,0 erhöht. *Chaos Knight: **Abklingzeit von Phantasm wurde von 140 auf 130 reduziert. *Clinkz: **Angriffsreichweite wurde von 630 auf 640 erhöht. *Clockwerk: **Radius von Rocket Flare wurde von 575 auf 600 erhöht. **Wirkungsort von Power Cogs wurde von 0,3 auf 0,2 verbessert. **Radius von Power Cogs wurde von 200 auf 215 erhöht. *Crystal Maiden: **Radius von Crystal Nova wurde von 400 auf 425 erhöht. **Zauberreichweite von Frost Bite wurde von 500 auf 525 erhöht. *Death Prophet: **Grundlebendsentzug von Spirit Siphon wurde von 25 auf 16 reduziert. *Disruptor: **Silence von Static Storm dauert nicht mehr weitere 0,5 Sekunden, nachdem die Fähigkeit endet. *Doom: **Abklingzeit von Doom wurde von 140 auf 145 erhöht. *Drow Ranger: **Drehtempo wurde von 0,6 auf 0,7 verbessert. **Verlangsamung durch Frost Arrow wurde von 15/30/45/60% auf 16/32/48/64% erhöht. *Enigma: **Änderte den Schadenstyp von Black Hole von Magisch zu Rein. Durchbricht nun Zauberimmunität. **Schaden von Black Hole wurde von 55/110/165 auf 50/100/150 reduziert. *Earth Spirit: **Abklingzeit von Magnetize wurde von 80 auf 100/90/80 erhöht. *Gyrocopter: **Verbesserte das Angriffsintervall von Gyrocopters Scepter-Seitenkanone von 1,4 auf 1,2. *Invoker: **Schaden der Forge Spirits wurde von 29/38/47/56/65/74/83 auf 22/32/42/52/62/72/82 verringert. *Jakiro: **Dauer von Ice Path wurde von 1/1,4/1,8/2,2 auf 1/1,5/2/2,5 erhöht. *Keeper of the Light: **Abklingzeit von Chakra Magic wurde von 19/18/17/16 auf 17/16/15/14 reduziert. **Intelligenzzuwachs wurde 22 auf 25 erhöht. *Kunkka: **Verlangsamungsdauer von Torrent wurde von 1/2/3/4 auf 1,75/2,5/3,25/4 erhöht. **Bonusschaden von Tidebringer wurde von 25/40/55/70 auf 25/45/65/85 erhöht. *Legion Commander: **Overwhelming Odds' Schaden pro Held wurde von 20/35/50/65 auf 20/40/60/80 erhöht. **Abklingzeit von Moment of Courage wurde von 2,6/2/1,4/0,8 auf 2,3/1,8/1,3/0,8 reduziert. *Lich: **Aghanim's Scepter gewährt nun eine von 30 auf 50% erhöhte Verlangsamung durch Chain Frost. **Angriffsgeschwindigkeitsverlangsamung durch Ice Armor wurde von 20 auf 30 erhöht (entspricht dem Bewegungsverlangsamung). *Lifestealer: **Basisangriffstempo wurde von 1,7 auf 1,85 erhöht. *Lina: **Abklingzeit von Dragon Slave wurde von 8,5 auf 8 reduziert. *Luna: **Betäubungsdauer von Lucent Beam wurde von 0,6 auf 0,8 erhöht. **Bewegungstempo wurde von 330 auf 335 erhöht. *Magnus: **Flächenschadenradius von Empower wurde von 200 auf 225 erhöht. **Stärkezuwachs wurde von 2,75 auf 2,9 erhöht. *Medusa: **Intelligenzzuwachs wurde von 1,85 auf 2,1 erhöht. *Meepo: **Geostrikes Schaden pro Sekunde wurde von 8/16/24/32 auf 10/20/30/40 erhöht. *Morphling: **Abklingzeit von Hybrid wurde von 70 auf 60 reduziert. **Agilitätszuwachs wurde von 3,4 auf 3,7 erhöht. *Naga Siren: **Stärkezuwachs wurde von 2,3 auf 2,5 erhöht. *Necrophos: **Reichweite von Heartstopper Aura wurde von 1200 auf 900 reduziert. **Lebensverfall durch Heartstopper Aura wurde von 0,6/0,9/1,2/1,5% auf 0,6/1/1,4/1,8% erhöht. *Nyx Assassin: **Bewegungstempo wurde von 300 auf 305 erhöht. *Ogre Magi: **Manakosten von Ignite wurden von 95/105/115/125 auf 90 reduziert. **Intervall von Multicast wurde von 0,4 auf 0,5 erhöht. *Omniknight: **Stärkezuwachs wurde von 20 + 2,65 auf 22 + 2,8 erhöht. *Outworld Devourer: **Manabonus von Essence Aura wurde von 75/150/225/300 auf 125/200/275/350 erhöht. **Dauer des Intelligenzraubes durch Arcane Orb wurde von 50 auf 60 erhöht. *Oracle: **Reichweite von Purifying Flames wurde von 750 auf 800 erhöht. *Phantom Assassin: **Phantom Strike kann nun auch auf zauberimmune Helden angewandt werden. *Phoenix: **Grundschaden von Sun Ray wurde von 15/20/25/30 auf 10/15/20/25 reduziert. *Pudge: **Verlangsamung durch Rot wurde von 27% auf 30% erhöht. **Abklingzeit von Dismember wurde von 30 auf 30/25/20 reduziert. *Pugna: **Intelligenzzuwachs wurde von 4 auf 4,5 erhöht. **Abklingzeit von Nether Blast wurde von 5,5 auf 5 reduziert. *Razor: **Eye of the Storms Schaden pro Treffer wurde von 37/50/63 auf 40/55/70 erhöht. *Riki: **Manakosten von Smoke Screen wurden von 75/80/85/90 auf 90 erhöht. *Sand King: **Abklingzeit von Epicenter wurde von 140/120/100 auf 120/110/100 reduziert. **Stärke wurde von 21 auf 22 erhöht. *Shadow Demon: **Dauer der Illusionen aus Disruption wurde von 6/8/10/12 auf 8/10/12/14 erhöht. *Shadow Fiend: **Bewegungstempo wurde von 305 auf 310 erhöht. **Maximale Anzahl an Necromastery-Seelen wurde von 5/22/29/36 auf 18/24/30/36 erhöht. *Shadow Shaman: **Radius des Flächenschadens von Mass Serpent Wards wurde von 75% auf 100% erhöht. **Angriffsschaden der Mass Serpent Wards wurde von 40-45/55-60/70-75 auf 40-45/60-65/80-85 erhöht. *Silencer: **Agilität wurde von 16 auf 22 erhöht. *Skywrath Mage: **Schadensradius von Concussive Shot wurde von 200 auf 250 erhöht. *Slark: **Schaden von Pounce wurde von 50/100/150/200 auf 40/80/120/160 reduziert. *Sniper: **Schaden von Shrapnel wurde von 15/30/45/60 auf 15/35/55/75 erhöht. *Spirit Breaker: **Schaden von Greater Bash wurde von 22/28/34/40% auf 22/30/38/46% erhöht. *Storm Spirit: **Schaden von Overload wurde von 30/50/70/90 auf 40/60/80/100 erhöht. **Wirkungsbereich wurde von 275 auf 300 erhöht. *Templar Assassin: **Streuradius von Psi Blades wurde von 68 auf 75 erhöht. **Maximale Bewegungsverlangsamung der Psionic Traps wurde von 50% auf 60% erhöht. *Terrorblade: **Manakosten von Conjure Image wurden von 80 auf 70 reduziert. **Dauer von Conjure Image wurde von 32 auf 34 erhöht. *Slardar: **Bewegungstempo wurde von 295 auf 290 reduziert. *Tiny: **Abklingzeit von Toss wurde von 9 auf 8 reduziert. *Treant Protector: **Grundschaden wurde um 6 erhöht. *Troll Warlord: **Berserker's Rage gewährt nicht länger 100 Bonus-HP. **Stärkezuwachs wurde von 17 auf 20 erhöht. **Bonusrüstung durch Berserker's Rage wurde von 3 auf 6 erhöht. **Grundangriffszeit von Berserker's Rage wurde von 1,55 zu 1,5 verbessert. **Wurfreichweite der Fernkampf-Whirling Axes wurde von 945 auf 1000 erhöht. *Undying: **Intelligenzzuwachs wurde von 2,5 auf 2,8 erhöht. **Reichweite von Decay wurde von 625 auf 650 erhöht. **Dauer von Decay wurde von 40 auf 45 erhöht. *Ursa: **Debuff-Dauer von Fury Swipes wurde von 15 auf 20 erhöht. **Grundlebensregeneration wurde von 0,25 auf 0,75 erhöht. *Venomancer: **Intelligenz wurde von 15 + 1,75 auf 17 + 1,8 erhöht. **Schaden der Plague Wards wurde von 10/19/29/38 auf 13/22/31/40 erhöht. *Viper: **Abklingzeit von Viper Strike bei Aghanim's Scepter wurde von 12 auf 10 reduziert. **Stärkezuwachs wurde von 1,9 auf 2,1 erhöht. *Visage: **Bonusrüstung von Gravekeeper's Cloak wurde von 1/2/3/5 auf 1,5/3/4,5/6 pro Schicht erhöht. **Bonusmagieresistenz von Gravekeeper's Cloak wurde von 3/6/12/16% auf 5/10/15/20% pro Schicht erhöht. *Winter Wyvern: **Abklingzeit von Winter's Curse wurde von 90 auf 80 reduziert. *Warlock: **Golem-HP wurde von 900/1200/1500 auf 900/1350/1800 erhöht. **Fatal Bonds werden nicht mehr durch Damage Block reduziert. *Weaver: **Basisrüstung wurde um 2 erhöht. *Windranger: **Abklingzeit von Windrun wurde von 15 auf 14 reduziert. *Io: **Bewegungstempobonus von Tether wurde von 14/15/16/17% auf 13/14/15/16% reduziert. *Wraith King: **Wraithfire Blasts Schaden über Zeit wurde von 15/30/40/50 auf 20/35/50/65 erhöht. *Zeus: **Abklingzeit von Arc Lightning wurde von 1,75 auf 1,6 reduziert. GEGENSTÄNDE *Armlet of Mordiggian: **Rezeptkosten wurden von 500 auf 550 erhöht. *Bloodthorn: **Multiplikator von Critical Strike wurde von 1,35 auf 1,45 erhöht. *Butterfly: **Agilität wurde von 30 auf 35 erhöht. *Crimson Guard: **Abklingzeit wurde von 50 auf 46 reduziert. *Dragon Lance: **Stärke- und Agilitätszuwachs wurde von 15 auf 14 reduziert. **Zusätzliche Angriffsreichweite wurde von 130 auf 140 erhöht. *Hurricane Pike: **Zusätzliche Angriffsreichweite wurde von 130 auf 140 erhöht. **Aktiviert vergibt sie nun 100 Angriffsgeschwindigkeit für die 4 Angriffe, die es auf das Ziel gewährt. *Rod of Atos: **Abklingzeit von 12 auf 10 reduziert. *Smoke of Deceit: **Hat nun eine 1-sekündige Abklingzeit (um unbeabsichtigte Verwendungen zu verhindern). Juli August 19. August 2016 Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.88c HELDEN *Bloodseeker: **Schaden durch Rupture erhöht von 26/42/60 % auf 30/45/60 % *Drow Ranger: **Abklingzeit von Gust erhöht von 13 auf 16/15/14/13 *Earth Spirit: **Betäubungsdauer von Stone Form reduziert von 0,85 auf 0,55 *Elder Titan: **Durch Echo Stomp betroffene Einheiten werden nicht mehr von Towern oder Creeps angegriffen (wie bei Nightmare) **Schaden von Echo Stomp von 85/110/135/160 auf 70/100/130/160 reduziert. *Faceless Void: **Abklingzeit von Chronosphere ehöht von 130/115/100 auf 140/125/110 *Lina: **Grundangriffstempo erhöht von 1,7 auf 1,6 *Leshrac: **Bewegungstempoer erhöht von 320 auf 325 *Mirana: **Starstorm mit Aghanim's Scepter wirkt nun nicht länger einen zweiten Meteor *Oracle: **Abklingzeit von False Promise erhöht von 90/60/30 auf 100/65/30 *Shadow Demon: **Disruption-Illusionen erleiden nun 200 % Schaden statt 150 % *Timbersaw: **Dauer von Reactive Armor reduziert von 14/16/18/20 auf 10/13/16/19 *Treant Protector: **Lebensregeneration von Living Armor erhöht von 4/7/10/13 auf 4/8/12/16 Sonstiges * Lane-Creeps geben nun 35 % Erfahrung, wenn sievon Neutralen Creeps denied werden statt 20 %. (Helden deny gibt weiterhin 50%) 23. August 2016 * Fügte Underlord hinzu! * Aktualisierte Miranas Gesicht. September 3. September 2016 Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.88d HELDEN *Arc Warden: **Verlangsamung von Flux reduziert vn 35/40/45/50 % auf 20/30/40/50% **Tempest Double gewähren nun 140 Gold/XP Kopfgeld, wenn getötet *Faceless Void: **Grundschaden um 4 reduziert *Shadow Demon: **Abklingzeit von Disruption erhöht von 25/22/19/16 auf 27/24/21/18 Oktober 02. Oktober 2016 Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.88e *Stärke durch Dragon Lance wurde von 14 auf 13 reduziert. *Abklingzeit von Infused Raindrop wurde von 4 auf 6 erhöht. *Reduzierter Angriffsschaden von Illusionen gegenüber Gebäuden wurde von 25% auf 30% erhöht. *Abklingzeit von Diffusal Blade wurde von 2 auf 4 erhöht. *Basisrüstung von Outworld Devourer wurde um 1,5 reduziert. *Erstschaden von Shadow Poison wurde von 50 auf 26/34/42/50 reduziert. *Abklingzeit von Flamebreak wurde von 14 auf 17 erhöht. *Grundschaden von Drow Ranger wurde um 4 reduziert. *Schaden von Torrent wurde von 120/180/240/300 auf 75/150/225/300 reduziert. *Kanalisierungszeit von Echo Stomp wurde von 1,2 auf 1,3 erhöht. *Grundschaden von Oracle wurde um 6 reduziert. *Intelligenzzuwachs von Morphling wurde von 1,5 auf 1,1 reduziert. *Abklingzeit von Scepter-Starstorm wurde von 8 auf 9 erhöht. *Time Dilation friert nun nur Fähigkeiten während der Abklingzeiten ein, anstelle nachträglich gewirkte zu beeinflussen. *Verlangsamung durch Time Dilation pro eingefrorener Fähigkeit wurde von 8% auf 10% erhöht. *Gold- und Erfahrungspunktebelohnung aus Tempest Double wurde von 140 auf 160 erhöht. *Basisschaden von Juggernaut wurde um 2 reduziert. *Schaden von Counter Helix wurde von 90/120/150/180 auf 75/110/145/180 reduziert. *Zauberverzögerung von Repel wurde von 0,5 auf 0,35 verbessert. *Dauer von Repel wurde von 6/8/10/12 auf 4/6/8/10 reduziert. *Verzögerung von Relocate wurde von 2,5/2,25/2 auf 2,7/2,35/2 erhöht. *Zusätzliche Regeneration bei erreichter Schwelle von Inner Vitality wurde von 40% auf 35% reduziert. *Reichweite von Stifling Dagger wurde von 1200 auf 825/950/1075/1200 reduziert. *Verlangsamung durch Smokescreen wurde von 25% auf 19/21/23/25% reduziert. *Manakosten von Track wurden von 50 auf 65 erhöht. *Manakosten von Mana Leak wurden von 75 auf 100 erhöht. *Breite von Illuminate wurde von 350 auf 375 erhöht. *Rückstoßdistanz von Blinding Light wurde von 400 auf 525 erhöht. *Bewegungstempo von Sand King wurde um 5 reduziert. *Basisstärke von Timbersaw wurde um 1 reduziert. 03. Oktober 2016 *Behob durch Emoticons verursachte Abstürze. 17. Oktober 2016 Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.88f *Manakosten von Purifiying Flames erhöht von 50/60/70/80 auf 80/85/90/95 *Abklingzeit von Torrent erhöht von 10 auf 16/14/12/10 *Schadensreduktion von Ghostship Rum reskaliert von 50 % auf 40/45/50 % *Manakosten von Shadow Poison erhöht von 40 auf 55 *Schadensreduzierung von Atrophy Aura reduziert von 18/26/34/42 % auf 10/20/30/40 % *Grundschaden von Morphling reduziert um 4 *Verzögerung von Morph Replicate erhöht von 0.25 auf 0.35 *Stärkezuwachs von Drow Ranger reduziert von 1,9 auf 1,6 *Zauberreichweite von Purification reduziert von 700 auf 575 *Verzögerung von Purification reduziert von 0,25 auf 0,2 *Abklingzeit von Purification reduziert von 10 auf 9 *Dauer von Repel reskaliert von 4/6/8/10 auf 5/6/7/8 *Abklingzeit von Repel erhöht von 14 auf 20/18/16/14 *Grundschaden von Outworld Devourer reduziert um 6 *Abklingzeit von Scepter-Starstorm wurde von 9 auf 10 erhöht. *Grundrüstung von Faceless Void reduziert um 1 *Reichweite von Stifling Dagger wurde von 825/950/1075/1200 auf 525/750/975/1200 reduziert. *Bewegungsverlangsamung von Smoke Screen reduziert von 19/21/23/25 % auf 13/17/21/25 % *Manakosten von Healing Ward erhöht von 120/125/130/135 auf 140 *Bonustempo von Track reduziert von 20 % auf 16/18/20 % *Verzögerung von Burrow erhöht von 1 auf 1.5 *Rückstoß von Flamebreak unterbricht nicht länger kanalisierende Fähigkeiten *Burndauer von Flamebreak eröht von 3/4/5/6 auf 4/5/6/7 *Behebt, dass Return bei Centaur Illusionen funktioniert. *Bewegungstempo von Arc Warden reduziert um 10 *Spark Wraith dispels nicht länger (aber verlangsamt noch). November Dezember Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Dota 2-Updates Kategorie:Dota 2